Tablua Rasa's children
by Home And Charmed
Summary: What if Willow’s spell in Tablua Rasa had done more then a forgetting spell, Dawn is the only one unaffected and she must turn seven particular six year olds back into their old selves before hell literally breaks, And Dawn is hit by something but what?
1. Tablua Rasa

Note 1: This is PG 13 on the safe side 

**Title: Tablua Rasa's Children**

**Summary: What if Willow's spell in Tablua Rasa had done more then a forgetting spell, Dawn is the only one unaffected and she must turn seven particular six year olds back into their old selves before hell literally breaks, And Dawn is hit by something but what?**

"**Tablua Rasa, Tablua Rasa" Willow said as she threw a small flower like thing into the fire place. Willow smiled, the spell that would help Buffy and Tara forget would take place soon. Willow walked out and went to the magic box.**

"**Thanks for the jacket, it was really cold out their" Willow replied as Xander and herself walked into the Magic Box where the others were.**

**The group got into a discussion about Giles leaving and Willow waited patiently for Buffy and Tara to forget.**

"**I just," Buffy was going to say but she stopped instead she fell to the floor. Willow and Xander were next and fell together, Spike rested on the counter while Giles and Anya slept in chairs, together. Dawn was leaning near a shelf and had fallen asleep. Tara put her head against the table and fell into a deep slumber.**

**When Dawn had come to, everyone else was still sleeping, the young girl stood up, but something felt weird, she touched her body to see that it wasn't hers. Her breasts were larger and she was thinner. Her hair was now a brown color with streaks of gold. Shocked Dawn went to a nearby mirror and looked through it to see a 30 something year old woman.**

"**Holy.. what happened?" Dawn asked herself she looked around and stared in dismay.**

**She looked over to Tara who had her thumb in her mouth, she was still sleeping and Dawn thought it was cute, Willow was also doing the same thing while Spike was tossing about. The four others were sleeping quietly.**

"**Buffy?" Dawn called over to her sister, she was surprised at the voice that sounded so grown.**

"**I don't wanna get up mommy" Buffy said.**

"**Buffy?, you have to get up something weird is going on" Dawn said going over to her and shaking her.**

**Buffy woke up and her eyes widen when she looked at Dawn.**

"**Now Buffy, its okay its just me Dawn, we all fell asleep for some reason and I woke up like this" Dawn replied calmly.**

"**Mommy!" Buffy called crawling away from Dawn into a corner and wrapped her arms around her knees.**

"**Buffy, its me" Dawn said with a confused face, a whimper came from the table, Dawn looked up and saw Tara huddled in her chair.**

"**Tara? What wrong" Dawn asked.**

"**I-I-I" Tara stuttered. Dawn was confused she thought Tara had gotten over that ages ago.**

"**M-M-M-Mu-ummy" Tara cried as she didn't know where she was and strangers were sleeping near her.**

"**Tara?, why are you crying?" Dawn asked.**

'**Willow, Giles wake up!" Dawn said loudly, hoping the two who could knock some sense in the two blondes would wake up. Instead Anya got woken up.**

"**What is it, Sex?" Anya asked.**

"**Yes Anya, everything has to do with sex" Dawn said, Anya looked at her and cowered in her seat.**

"**Who are you?" She asked.**

"**Its me Dawn, somehow I am an older version of me" Dawn replied.**

"**I don't know a Dawn, what is this place, its weird" Anya replied noticing the place.**

"**In Sunnydale" Dawn said but Anya had a blank expression, Tara was still crying which had awakening the two sleeping on the floor.**

"**AHHH!" Willow screamed as she noticed herself next to a guy, also waking the last two up.**

"**What!" Xander said getting up.**

"**God, Father where are you?" Giles asked getting up from his seat and bumping Anya.**

"**I am scared" Willow said, Tara tears had slowed down by this rate but she still looked hell scared.**

"**Where am I, I was supposed to be reading for the Watcher academy" Giles said.**

"**Demons" Spike said from the counter, Dawn looked at him.**

"**What, where did you bring me" Spike growled.**

"**Wait, everyone, how old are you?" Dawn asked**

"**Six!" they all said.**

"**Sick?" Dawn asked**

"**No, Six years old" Giles replied for all of them.**

"**Wait, you are six years old stuck in an adult body and I am 30 years old, how?" Dawn asked but none of them, being so young did not have an answer.**

'**I have to escape" Spike said, he dashed for the door,**

"**Spike! No!' Dawn said trying to grab him but Spike got out.**

"**Great, I got a runaway vampires and seven people who think they are six" Dawn muttered.**

**Tara walked over to Dawn.**

"**Ca-n-n you t-t-a-ke me h-ome" Tara said stuttering on the words.**

"**You are home Tara, you with me, and Willow, and Buffy and god I need adults" Dawn said, Tara looked at her blankly.**

'**I know what to do!" Dawn said getting a thought in her head, she walked to the phone and picked up as Spike ran through the door smashing into Tara. The two fell down and started to cry, Spike was crying and saying Big Shiny Demons.**

"**Hello?" Dawn asked on the phone over the crying, Willow and Buffy started to cry also, and none of them knew yet they were in grown up bodies not children bodies.**

"**Angel, its me Dawn, I have a problem" Dawn said.**

"**What?, and why is your voice different" Angel asked**

"**See that the point" Dawn said.**

"**Uh-hu, and the crying?" Angel asked.**

"**Well that would be Tara, Buffy, Willow and Spike, all of them including Anya, Giles and Xander think they are six years old" Dawn replied.**

"**Six, hmm that pretty hard" Angel said.**

"**Oh yeah and now I am a thirty- year old girl with seven kids that are still in their adults bodies" Dawn replied.**

"**Well, I get Wesley over there to help you okay?" Angel said, Dawn agreed and they said their goodbyes.**

"**Okay, now to deal with the children" Dawn said, she helped the two who fell and got them to a seat. Tara was still scared of her and Spike was becoming protective.**

"**Leave Tara Bell alone" Spike growled at her. Dawn backed off, thought Spike was now six, and he could still have older Spike vampire powers since he in the body.**

"**If they are here, then where are the older selves?" Dawn wondered.**

**By this time everyone had stopped crying but they were getting hungry and their wasn't food in the Magic shop.**

"**Me want food, Me want it now!" Anya said slamming her palms on the table scaring Tara, Spike put his arms around her.**

**Willow and Buffy decided to join and slammed their palms on the table.**

**Giles and Xander stood by, Xander was snickering and poking his nose around at the potions, Dawn had to several times stop him from drinking something dangerous, Giles just had his nose in a book, of course Dawn made sure it didn't have any spells or anything.**

"**Wesley, hurry up" Dawn muttered as she waited for the Angel friend to come, she knew it would be a couple of hours, 2 at least but she wasn't sure how longer she would handle this.**

"**Come on guys, hey you want to play a game" she asked but none of them replied, Spike and Tara moved over to the counter away from Buffy, Willow and Anya.**

**Dawn gave up and moved on to the two blondes.**

"**Spike, do you remember me at all, remember anything?" Dawn asked.**

'**I know what a condom is" Spike replied which made Dawn laugh.**

"**Tara, what my name?" Dawn asked Tara, the girl was huddled behind Spike and had a finger in her mouth and a scared but curious look which Dawn thought was totally cute.**

"**I-I-I- D-Don't" Tara started to say but stopped.**

"**Its okay, I figure it out" Dawn replied. But she didn't know how, with a watcher, a vampire, two witches, a slayer, a demon and a carpenter that were all adults but they couldn't help now because they had the brains of six year olds.**

"**I want candy!" Anya cried, Willow and Buffy also agreed.**

"**Look I am big!" Xander replied looking into a mirror.**

"**I am a big boy!" Xander cheered.**

'**Yes you are" Dawn said**

"**We all are!" Willow agreed, a big grin appeared on her face, that when it hit Dawn.**

**Willow and Tara were fighting the night before and Willow had thought Buffy's pain was her fault. And today Willow said it was going to be okay, but how? Unless if this was Willow's doing. She also remembers Willow stay behind for some reason, supposedly not ready.**

"**Willow used magic on us, but why?" Dawn asked, Spike and Tara looked at Dawn questioning.**

'**I like you" Spike told Tara, she blushed as Spike gave her a small kiss on the cheek.**

"**Tara, and Buffy she must of used a spell on them which went wrong and affected them, but doesn't explain why I am an adult" Dawn said loudly.**

"**Dawn Summers?" A man said from the door, Dawn turned to see him.**

"**Wesley!" Dawn said excited and going to the older man.**

"**Hey Dawnie, I come to help you, thought I am not sure what to do" Wesley said looking around.**

"**You brought food, Good Aleast now Anya, Willow and Buffy can stop complaining about food" Dawn said noticing a bag in his hand.**

"**Yes, I figure you might need it" Wesley replied. The two got the children settled and started to research. The children in the adult's bodies fell asleep very quickly after Wesley gave them some food. Willow, Buffy and Anya refused to sleep near the boys and slept near the counter, Giles and Xander were the same and slept on the other side of the table Wesley and Dawn was sitting at. Tara and Spike were the only two that actually didn't care what they were and slept together on the floor near the low steps.**

**Dawn shook her head when she looked at the two, she never knew Spike could be that sweet.**

"**Dawnie?, can you think of anything that might of caused this?" Wesley asked.**

"**Um, actually yeah, I think Willow could be behind this" Dawn said gesturing towards the cute sleeping Willow. Her red hair falling down her face.**

"**Willow? Why would she want them to be children? Including herself?" Wesley said.**

"**Wes, I let you on some things, you know Buffy was dead and she was brought back, but um Buffy was in Heaven and we didn't know until a few days ago and Willow had put a mind spell on Tara to make her forget this fight they had" Dawn explained.**

"**Oh?, and Willow wanted Buffy to forget she was ever in Heaven?, I think I am understand… Willow's gay?" Wesley asked all sudden.**

"**You didn't know? Well yeah she is and Tara is her girlfriend" Dawn replied.**

"**Okay, her spell must of gone wrong somehow when she made them forget, but.. urm what about you/" Wesley said looking at her breasts. Dawn noticed him looking and grabbed them "Hey!, eyes off" Dawn said.**

"**Right, Fred's the one I want, not you" Wesley said getting out of his trance.**

"**The thing is, Wesley I think something big is coming, I can sense it and without these guys, we are possible, well doomed" Dawn replied.**

"**I know what you say saying, when I came into Sunnydale I felt some dark energies and it defiantly wasn't the Hellmouth, whatever it is, its new" Wesley said.**

"**Help!, Mommy Help!" Tara started to cry. Dawn and Wesley immediately got up and woke up the poor girl, Tara sobbed in Dawn's chest while Wesley made sure Spike was okay when Tara was tossing.**

"**Shh, Its okay Tara bear, it was just a dream" Dawn whispered quietly to her.**

"**The monster tried to eat me" Tara cried.**

"**Its okay, the monster is gone" Dawn said to her. Spike reached over to Tara and hugged her too.**

"**I am scared Aunty?" Tara stopped when she didn't know Dawn's name.**

'**Dawn, and this is Wesley" Dawn said pointing to the older man.**

"**Heh, Aunty Dawn and Uncle Wesley" Tara said.**

"**Yes, you can call me Uncle Wesley" Wesley replied smiling.**

"**What about me!" Spike asked.**

"**You can be.. Spikey" Dawn said.**

"**Yay!" Spike cheered, the others were still asleep than god but Tara couldn't go back to sleep and Spike didn't want to go to sleep without Tara.**

"**Wow, I never known Spike to be this sweet" Dawn said, "Even when he protected me during the summer when Buffy was dead.**

**Wesley looked at the older Dawn, he strokes her hair, he knew Dawn went through a lot and now more then ever she needed an adult figure.**

"**You been through a lot haven't you?" Wesley asked, Dawn nodded her head.**

"**I can't say that it's any easier down back at Angel Inc either" Wesley replied.**

"**Its hard, everyone keeps on leaving, and they don't come back" Dawn said quietly.**

"**Miss Summers?" Wesley guessed.**

"**Yeah, ever since mum died, its like everyone else wants to follow, Riley, Mum, Buffy, Even thought I was only alive for a year, Angel, Cordelia" Dawn said.**

"**I wish I could say it gets better but it doesn't" Wesley replied.**

"**I just hope we get everyone back, I can't handle without them, Buffy and Anya may be a pain, Giles may be a pain, But Willow, Xander and Tara make them all alright" Dawn replied. **

"**I remember when I first came I found Buffy a bit too, well I don't know words to explain it but Giles, well I found him to be really bossy, but protective because they were like his children" Wesley replied.**

"**Well we better get researching again" Wesley replied.**

"**Yeah" Dawn replied, she handed the full grown but yet child Tara to Spike and got up with Wesley.**

"**Dawn, you know you will be okay, you just need encouragement" Wesley replied lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.**

"**Yeah, I know thanks Wes" Dawn replied.**

**The two went back to the table and sat down just as an Earthquake hit the Magic Box.**

**A/N, Heh I left you on a cliffhanger, sorry about that, so did you like it? hope it wasn't too short, I try to make it longer next chapter okay? So please Review**

**  
**


	2. Willow's doing? Spike and Tara

Note 1: This is PG 13 on the safe side 

Freezyboncoolipants- Thanks.. Well their might be a little jealously coming from Willow since they are in the adults bodies, I am not sure, we will have to find out. Yeah it was funny, I pictured in my head (Which was sort of hard) of them doing actions. Wesley/Dawn? I am not sure, I didn't really think about that, I was only thinking of having an expert ex-watcher to help Dawn with the problem.

**Title: Tablua Rasa's Children**

**Summary: What if Willow's spell in Tablua Rasa had done more then a forgetting spell, Dawn is the only one unaffected and she must turn seven particular six year olds back into their old selves before hell literally breaks, And Dawn is hit by something but what?**

Wesley grabbed hold of Dawn as the Earth shattered only for a few moments.

"**Dawn, you okay?" Wesley asked as the room stopped shaking, only a few things had broken, the young Scooby gang had awoken from the Earthquake and were crying.**

"**Yeah I think I am, what about the others?" Dawn asked. Wesley looked around, Xander and Giles looked fine, a small totem broke near Giles's head but other then that the boys were fine. Willow had backed into a corner scared, Anya and Buffy were just crying but they were okay.**

"**Uh, Wesley where are Tara and Spike?" Dawn asked noticing the two blondes were longer there.**

"**Oh god, Spike can't ran outside, he could burn!" Dawn said starting to panic. Wesley took one more look around the room but there were no piles of anything that could have Tara and Spike trapped, well their were the books but other then that, it seem okay.**

"**Spike could be ashes, and Tara, she only six, she could be scared out of her wits" Dawn started to cry.**

'**Dawn listen to me!" Wesley said grabbing the full grown Dawn.**

"**If what I think is correct, if Spike went outside he shouldn't perish.. He was not vampire when he was young" Wesley replied.**

"**How?" Dawn asked.**

"**I don't know… I don't even know if it was true.. he a six year old stuck in his older version body that a vampire, obviously something changed and all of the older versions are somewhere out there" Wesley replied.**

"**Uncle Wesley?, Aunty Dawn?" two scared but familiar called from the training room.**

"**Tara!, Spike!" Wesley and Dawn said at the same time making a dash for the training room, basement of the Magic shop.**

"**The door, its jammed" Dawn said as they tried to open the door.**

**Wesley franticly tried to kick the door down but it was stuck.**

**Dawn started to throw her body at the door.**

"**Buffy!" Dawn said getting an idea.**

"**Wesley, you said Spike could still be a vampire right, because he not in his young body, well the younger Buffy should have the older Buffy's Slayers powers" Dawn suggested.**

"**It's the best chance" Wesley replied looking over at the curious children, one of then being Buffy.**

"**Buffy, come here for a second, please" Wesley asked. The blonde six-year-old slayer walked to them slowly.**

"**Yes Uncle Wesley?" Buffy asked, it was the first time one of the other five had called them Uncle and Aunty.**

"**Listen Buffy, Spike and Tara are trapped down the basement and are stuck, we need you to break the door" Wesley asked.**

"**But how?, I am six" Buffy reminded them**

"**Buffy, hard as this sounds, you are a slayer, someone who has very special powers that can kick this door down without a hassle" Dawn replied.**

'**Really? I am strong?" Buffy asked, her face brighten up, Dawn and Wesley nodded their heads.**

"**Then lemme at it!" Buffy said. Dawn and Wesley moved out of the way.**

"**Help!, there a strange man in here!" Tara screamed.**

"**Oh god, Buffy hurry!" Dawn said. Buffy charged at the door with body force but got knocked on the ground.**

"**Great I have a sister who doesn't know how to break doors" Dawn said sighing.**

"**Stay back Dawn" Wesley replied getting ready to bust it open. Dawn quickly got a crying Buffy who scraped her knee out of the way.**

**Wesley ran at the door and at the last minute turned around and with full force blasted the door wide opened with his leg.**

'**Now that wasn't hard was it?, you guys stay here" Wesley ordered.**

"**Wes, when you go down there should be an axe near the door to kill the vampire with" Dawn replied. Wesley nodded his head and went down.**

**The vampire was leaning over a cowered Tara and a knocked out Spike. Wesley looked on the right wall and saw an small axe, he grabbed it and lifted above his head.**

'**Hey fang boy!" Wesley shouted, the vampire looked over at him just as Spike was awaking up. Instead of crying he put his arms around Tara and hissed at the vampire.**

'**Willow no!" Wesley could hear Dawn cry, Willow came down**

"**Tara!" Willow yelled.**

'**Stay back Red!" Wesley said as he threw the axe at the distracted vampire.**

"**Ah!" the vampire cried as he turned into dust.**

**Spike got Tara up and went to Wesley.**

"**Its okay guys, the bad man is gone" Wesley said.**

"**I like Tara too" Willow grumbled.**

**Wesley looked over at her "Looks like powers aren't the only thing stuck in your bodies" Wesley sighed. Wesley guided the three young ones upstairs where Dawn got the others settled by reading non-spells books. Tara and Spike went to sit in a corner of the floor, which wasn't damaged by the earthquake. Willow followed them and gazed at Tara.**

**Wesley went over to Dawn who was by the counter.**

"**You okay?" Wesley asked. **

"**Yeah I am okay, its.. just I need Buffy back, and Tara, and Willow, Wesley what does this mean?, the Earthquake?, the vampire, Buffy told me about the last two Earthquake lead to the near end of world" Dawn replied.**

"**You are really scared aren't you?" Wesley asked.**

"**I am only 16, I shouldn't have to look after six year olds and look like a 30 year old soccer mum" Dawn said.**

"**I am here, and we will figure out what went wrong, but I think we should look for the older Willow so we can see if she behind this" Wesley replied kissing her on the top of her head.**

"**So, where do we look?" Dawn asked.**

"**I don't know, I will call Angel and get him and the rest of the gang to research as well. Wesley went for the phone and dialed Angel's phone.**

**Dawn walked over to the group, she smiled it was really weird seeing, Giles, Anya, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Spike and Tara all acting like six year olds. Thought Spike was acting like a 10 year old lovelorn kid.**

"**Okay thanks, bye" Wesley said finishing his conversation with Angel.**

"**They are going to start researching now, we just have to make sure these guys will be alright" Wesley replied.**

"**The house!, one of us need to go back to Buffy's house, whatever it is it gotta be there" Dawn said.**

"**Right, I will go" Wesley replied, he headed down the basement, Dawn was confused.**

"**But I don't know if I be safe here" Dawn replied. Wesley appeared again with a sword, axe, knife, stake and a crossbow. He put them on the glass counter.**

"**You will, just make sure the young ones don't touch the weapons" Wesley replied, he put a stake of his own in his jacket. He went over Dawn and kissed her again on her head.**

"**I try not to be long" Wesley replied, he went outside.**

"**Where Uncle Wesley going?" Tara asked.**

"**Out to do something, he will be back" dawn replied, as she said this Wesley returned.**

"**Um, where's the house?" Wesley asked.**

**Wesley arrived at the Summer's home in fifteen minutes after Dawn had told him where to go. **

**Wesley had no problem getting in as Dawn has her own key.**

"**Hello?" Wesley called making sure no one was home, he walked into the living room when a smell attracted his attention. Wesley looked for it and saw some charred pieces near the fireplace. Wesley walked over to it and saw the charred was some sort of flower.**

"**Willow" Wesley said. Obviously the young Wicca was the reason for it. Wesley went into the kitchen to look for a small plastic bag, he found one and put the charred flowers into it and went back to the Magic shop.**

"**Magic potions, Spells for the undead, a spell to, I don't even want to know, A forgetting spell? I think we have just found our clue" Dawn said sitting next to Spike and Tara. Dawn looked at Willow who looked back with innocent eyes.**

"**I think we are about crack your spell" She said to the red head but she didn't know what Dawn was talking about of course. **

"**The spell consist of a flower that makes them forget?, but it is know to have another use which is unknown" Dawn read.**

"**Typical" Dawn said.**

"**Dawn/" Wesley called coming in, Dawn stood up**

'**Wes, I found something" Dawn said going to him.**

"**So did I, recognize this?" Wesley asked showing her the flowers.**

"**Yeah, the book said it used for a forgetting spell and another spell which is unknown, Hey, there is eight flowers there?" Dawn said noticing how many burned ones they are.**

"**True, Lets see, Anya, Giles, Spike, Xander, Tara, Willow and Buffy?, that seven" Wesley replied.**

"**Um Wes, the eighth one is only partly burned" Dawn replied. Wesley reached in and took it our, only a bit of it was burned, obviously it was for Dawn.**

"**I thought it was only meant to be Tara and Buffy?, and why would Willow make her forget or a child or whatever" Dawn asked.**

"**She didn't, these were out of the fireplace, these two were meant for them" Wesley replied taking two flowers which was burned very badly.**

"**Uncle Wesley!, look I found a treasure in my pocket!" Willow said trying them a black crystal with a green glowing light in the middle.**

"**It was Willow, and it was for Tara and Buffy" Dawn declared.**

"**I understand the situation for Buffy, being in Heaven must be hard when you are pulled out, but I don't think I understand why she put a hex on Tara?" Wesley asked.**

"**I think Willow was afraid she would lose her, because Tara wanted some alone time, but Willow promised Tara she wouldn't do any magic for a week" Dawn said sadly.**

"**Looks like when we get them back, trouble heading for Willow" Wesley replied.**

"**I don't want Willow and Tara to break up.. Whoa!" Dawn said noticing Spike just as he kissed Tara on the lips. Willow formed a scowl.**

"**A big Whoa, they are six, where did Spike learn that at a young age" Wesley asked. Tara and Spike were blushing.**

"**Tara got the cooties!" Anya shouted.**

"**Yeah Cooties!" Buffy joined in.**

"**What are cooties?" Xander wondered.**

"**But I like Tara!" Willow said in an angry voice.**

'**But I liked her first!" Spike said childish back to her.**

"**Uh Wesley, you don't think Spike will vamp into his well you know, and Willow's magic?" Dawn asked**

"**We will just have to stop it before it happens" Wesley replied. They both knew if Willow and Spike show their true forms the others won't actually be keen to be near them.**

"**I want Tara!" Willow said getting into a fit.**

'**No she's mine!" Spike said vamping into his action mode.**

"**Oh crap"**

"**AHH!" Tara, Anya, Giles, Buffy and Xander screamed.**

**Willow eyes suddenly went black and her hair whipped behind her.**

"**Ran!" Buffy screamed, before Dawn and Wesley could stop them four out of the five ran out of the magic shop.**

"**Wesley!" Dawn said panicking.**

"**Spike?, Blondie bear?" Tara asked, still scared and shaky in the corner. Spike face was the same when he sat back down with her.**

"**Your face?" Tara asked sobbing.**

"**Willow, bad Willow!" Dawn scolded Willow, her eyes turned back to normal.**

"**Aunty Dawn?, why you yelling?" Willow said, tears going down her cheeks, she backed up on a wall and sided down.**

"**Dawn you stay here, I make sure the others are okay" Wesley said racing out the door. Spike face returned to normal making Tara sob into Spike's chest.**

"**What's wrong, what happened?" Spike asked. Dawn suddenly had a thought, if six year old Spike was stuck in the human form of Spike, what about the demon still inside him?, William the bloody.**

"**Spike, can you do me a favor and turn back into th.." Dawn stopped, this was a six year old she was talking to and it had scared Tara once already.**

"**Buffy!, Rupert!, Anya!, Xander!" Wesley called out each name. **

"**Uncle Wesley? A ruff but yet innocent voice came from the alley way of the magic shop. Wesley went down and saw a huddled Giles.**

"**Mr Giles, are you okay?" Wesley asked.**

'**Why did you call me Mr?" Giles asked.**

"**Sorry, sometimes make a habit of it" Wesley replied.**

"**Is the scary man gone?" Giles asked. Wesley was amazed how childish their voices were, like real innocents inner child… Suddenly it hit Wesley, what if they are still in them, what if their inner child at six years took over them.**

"**Listen Giles, we have to go back okay, Spike won't hurt you, he couldn't if he tried" Wesley replied. Giles thought for a moment then nodded his head, Wesley led him to the Magic shop and then left to look for the others after Giles went in.**

**It didn't take him long to find Anya and Xander who were only down the street but looking for Buffy was harder.**

"**Buffy!" Wesley called, he was very aware the fact that the sun was setting.**

"**Buffy!" Wesley yelled.**

'**Uncle!" a small innocent female voice cried. Wesley ran down the street to see Buffy been attacked by a vampire.**

"**Hey!" Wesley said attracting the vampire attention. He grabbed the vampire and tossed him to the ground.**

"**We got to get back to the magic shop!" Wesley said grabbing Buffy, they both ran but some more vampires blocked there away.**

"**Not a good idea, looks like the world could be ending after all" Wesley said he turned and four more vamps were in the way.**

"**Uncle, I am scared" Buffy said trying to make herself invisible in Wesley's jacket.**

'**Come on Slayer, thought you and your watcher had some guts" one vampire said.**

"**She doesn't right now, so I make you a deal, let Buffy go and you can have me" Wesley said.**

"**I think we take both of you down gramps" a second vampire said.**

"**I am young enough thank you" Wesley said insulted. A third vampire looked behind him as two headlights appeared but they weren't slowing down, Wesley could see it belonged to a convertible, black and exactly like Angel's car to be exact.**

**The car plowed right through the vamps, swerved to the right onto the footpath then went straight down the road again.**

"**What a crazy maniac" one of the vampires said behind Wesley. A loud screech of tires was heard and Wesley could see the same pair of headlights coming again.**

'**Hang on Buffy" Wesley said holding Buffy tightly. Wesley saw the top go down and saw the driver.**

"**Holy" the third vamp was about to say but the car went through the group and stopped abrubtly in front of Wesley.**

"**Wes, I thought you knew better to make sure you have a weapon" Angel taunted him. Wesley smiled as he put Buffy in the backseat and went into the front.**

'**We better get going the vamps are recovering" Wesley said.**

'**Where to?" Angel asked.**

"**The Magic shop" Wesley replied, Angel stepped on the gas and sped through the street.**

**When the three arrived Dawn was standing near the door with a crossbow.**

'**Don't move!" Dawn called out as she pointed the crossbow at them.**

"**Its okay Dawnie, just us" Wesley replied. Dawn put down her weapon.**

"**Angel!, you decided to come" Dawn said hugging the vampire.**

"**Uncle Wesley and this strange man saved me" Buffy said, she looked around and saw Spike.**

"**That man is still here" Buffy said fearfully.**

"**No Buffy, Spike's is a good guy, he helps me and the older Spike would of ripped my head of for saying that" Dawn said laughing a little.**

"**So how's the others?" Wesley asked.**

"**Well, Anya, Xander and Giles don't want to be near Spike because they are scared, Willow keeps trying to steal Tara around from Spike but since she's scared of him too she isn't really successful" Dawn replied.**

"**How's Tara?" Wesley asked.**

"**She's okay, she scared of Willow thought and won't let her touch her or Spike" Dawn said.**

"**Listen, Fred said she might have a way to get them back to normal" Angel replied.**

"**Okay, what will we have to do?" Wesley asked.**

"**But it risky" Angel said slowly**

"**We will take it, who knows how long before the word goes out that the Slayer is a scared little girl" Wesley replied.**

"**What about me?, do we know why I am an adult?" Dawn asked but the two older men had no answer.**

**A/N, I am going to finish here, I start on the next chapter maybe tomorrow when I have more muses, also I gonna work on another story which isn't out yet. So bye for now, I hope you enjoy it and please do Review.**


End file.
